Ariel Winter
Ariel Winter WorkmanAriel Winter at the Internet Movie Database (born January 28, 1998), known professionally as Ariel Winter, is an American actress, voice actress and singer. She is best known as Alex Dunphy in the TV series Modern Family for which she, along with the rest of the show's cast, won four Screen Actors Guild Awards for Best Ensemble in a Comedy Series. Early life Winter was born in Fairfax, Virginia, the daughter of Chrisoula "Chrystal" (née Batistas) and Glenn Workman. She is sister to actress Shanelle Workman and actor Jimmy Workman. Rowley, Alison (November 10, 2012) "Ariel Winter's grandfather: 'I never witnessed any abuse'". digitalspyuk.com.Lee, Ken (December 12, 2012) "Ariel Winter to Stay with Sister, Dad to Oversee Estate". People.com.Helen G. Batistas Obituary". legacy.com. Retrieved September 18, 2014. Her mother's family is Greek.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1PuIMG2asdY Ariel Winter- Interview with the Modern Family teen star in LA for MTV Greece]. Interview with George Satsidis. YouTube. Retrieved September 18, 2014. Career Winter obtained her first entertainment industry job in a Cool Whip commercial at age six."It's Evening in America". Vanity Fair, May 2012, p. 159. She had her first television role at age 7, in an episode of Listen Up!, and followed it with appearances in a variety of shows such as Tickle U, Freddie, Monk, Bones, and ER. In the animated children's show Phineas and Ferb, she voiced the character of Gretchen before winning the regular role of Alex Dunphy in the series Modern Family, which premiered in 2009. She has continued to work in TV animation, including providing the voice of Marina the Mermaid on Disney Junior's Jake and the Never Land Pirates. In 2012, Winter was cast as Sofia, the lead character in a then-new Disney animated franchise Sofia the First."Ariel Winter Will Voice Disney’s New Princess "Sofia The First"" Retrieved September 23, 2012. The series premiered in January 2013 on Disney Junior. She also lent her voice to characters in the animated films, Disney's Bambi II and Blue Sky Studios' Ice Age: The Meltdown. Winter will also voice Captain Girly in the Walt Disney Animation Studios upcoming film Captain Girly and Elanor Bryant. Winter has appeared in feature films, most notably in Kiss Kiss Bang Bang and also in Speed Racer, Duress, Opposite Day, and Fred 2. For her leading role in the film The Chaperone, she was nominated at the Young Artist Awards 2012 as Best Actress in a Motion Picture."33rd Annual Young Artist Awards". YoungArtistAwards.org. Retrieved March 31, 2012. Personal life In October 2012, her sister Shanelle Workman-Gray filed to become guardian of Winter"Modern Family star removed from care of 'emotionally abusive' mother". firstpost.com. May 6, 2014. alleging physical and emotional abuse. On May 5, 2014, the court ordered permanent guardianship to Gray and removed Winter from her mother's guardianship permanently."Family settles guardianship dispute over 'Modern Family' teen actress Ariel Winter". Associated Press. May 5, 2014. Gray and Ariel's mother later released a statement stating "The family has moved beyond the conflict.""Settlement reached in guardianship of 'Modern Family' actress Ariel Winter". Los Angeles: PoconoRecord.com. Associated Press. May 5, 2014. Retrieved September 18, 2014. Filmography 'Actress (61 credits)' References External links * Ariel Winter at the Internet Movie Database * Ariel Winter at the Twitter Category:1998 births Category:Living people Category:People from Fairfax, Virginia Category:21st-century American actresses Category:American child actresses Category:American film actresses Category:American television actresses Category:American voice actresses Category:American video game actresses Category:American people of Greek descent